


Achieving Closure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Character(s)/Pairing(s):</b> Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/OMC (implied). </p>
<p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #236: Close.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Achieving Closure

**Author's Note:**

> **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/OMC (implied). 
> 
> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #236: Close.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Achieving Closure

~

Harry moaned, arching his back to thrust into the man writhing beneath him. “Close,” gasped Harry, hands tightening on his lover’s hips. “So close--” 

At the buzz of his wand alarm, Harry’s eyes popped open and he sighed as the dream slid away. Rolling onto his back, he moaned as he felt telltale wetness spreading beneath him. “Ugh,” he muttered, reaching for his still buzzing wand to clean himself up. 

“Rough night?” asked Hermione when he got to the Ministry.

Harry sighed. “Dreams.” 

“Tell me.”

 Harry blushed. “They’re private.” 

Hermione hummed. “Remember Voldemort? Tell me anyway.” 

Harry sighed. And obeyed.

~

Hermione took it in stride. “While dream interpretation isn’t my expertise, I think I know what’s happening.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “So I do I. It was a sex dream.” 

“Ah, but even sex dreams really aren’t sex dreams. They’re your subconscious working things out.” 

“So I’m not horny and I shouldn’t start dating again?” Harry deadpanned.

Hermione coughed. “While that may be true, I doubt it’s as simple as--” 

“Simple as what?” asked Ron, joining them. “Coffee?” 

Harry took the proffered cup gratefully. “I think it is. So the discussion’s closed, all right? Now, what are our assignments today?” 

~

Over lunch, Hermione reopened the topic. “Ron and I’ve been talking. We know what’s happening with these dreams.” 

Harry sighed. “You’re incapable of leaving anything alone, aren’t you?” 

Hermione smiled. “Oh, I’m capable of it, I just choose not to. Anyway, we think you need closure.” 

“Closure,” Harry said flatly. 

“Yes. Your last relationship ended badly--” 

Harry snorted. “That’s one way to put it--” 

“Erik was an arsehole,” said Ron around his sandwich. “You’re trying to screw him back in your dreams.” 

“My dream wasn’t about bloody Erik.” 

“Who then?” asked Hermione. 

“I honestly don’t--” Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh shit.” 

~

“What is it?” Following the direction of his gaze, Hermione looked over her shoulder. 

Ron craned his head. “What? It’s only Snape. You two get along these days, don’t you?” 

Harry, busy staring at the slope of Snape’s shoulders and at his hips, didn’t answer. 

“Harry?” Hermione, as usual, was quick. She blinked. “Oh!” 

“What?” asked Ron. “What did I miss?” Then, the penny dropped. “Wait. You mean _Snape_ was the one in your dream?” 

Harry closed his eyes and groaned. “Think so. Those were the hips I clutched while I--” 

“Yes, yes.” Hermione coughed. “Well, this does change things.” 

~

“So I’m not taking dream revenge on Erik?” 

Hermione hummed. “Well you claimed it wasn’t him in the dream.” 

“It wasn’t.” Harry sighed. “I’ve a headache.” 

“Okay fine, so you’ve a thing for Snape, so what?” Both Harry and Hermione turned to stare at Ron, who had started on pudding. He rolled his eyes. “What?” 

“I’m just...surprised to hear you say that.” Harry glanced back towards Snape, who was close to the door. 

Ron shrugged. “Some things are immutable. The sun rises, Mum cooks, and you obsess about Snape.” 

Harry blinked. “So your suggestion?” 

Ron smiled. “Go get him.” 

~

“Severus!” 

Severus spun, spotting Harry trotting towards him. “Harry. Good afternoon.” 

“Hey.” Harry smiled. “I saw you in the cafeteria, but you didn’t say hello.” 

“You appeared to be engaged in an intense conversation.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “I hated to interrupt.” 

Harry’s blush was curious. “You’re always welcome to join us, you know that.” 

Severus hummed. “You’re Aurors. You could have been engaged in serious Auror business.” 

“We weren’t.” Harry coughed. “In fact, I’m...done for the day. Join me for a drink?” 

_He’s just being friendly,_ Severus reminded himself. _It means nothing._ He inclined his head. “Lead on.” 

~

Harry seemed nervous. Severus sipped his drink, waiting for him to explain what was happening. When he didn’t, Severus took things into his own hands. “What’s wrong?” 

“Wrong?” Harry’s chuckle was unconvincing. “Nothing.” 

“Indeed?” Severus narrowed his eyes. “You’re fidgety, you keep drawing breath as if preparing to say something but then do not-- If I didn’t know better I’d think you’re terrified of something.” 

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it, slumping in his chair. 

Severus sighed. “Well, thank you for the drink. I should be going--”

“No!” Harry grabbed his arm. “I want to go out with you!” 

~

Severus frowned. “We _are_ out,” he said. 

“I mean _out_ out,” said Harry, his grip on Severus’ arm tightening. “I mean dinner, followed by coffee, and afterward maybe we could walk home and I could kiss you, and you’d kiss me back, and then maybe you’d come in and we could take it further.” 

Severus gaped. “You...what?” 

Harry released Severus’ arm as if it was hot. “Shit. You’re not interested. I should’ve known. And why would you be? I’m an idiot. I’m sorr--”

Severus closed Harry’s mouth the only way he could think of. Leaning forward, he kissed him. 

~

Harry’s eyes remained closed for a moment as they separated. “Wow,” he whispered.

“You were babbling,” murmured Severus.

“Sorry.” Eyes opening, Harry again clung to Severus’ arm. “Although, if that’s how you react when I babble, maybe I should do it more often.” 

“Indeed.” Severus coughed. “So, you want to go out.” 

Harry blushed. “Actually, I think I’ve changed my mind.” 

Severus’ heart froze in his chest. “That bad, was I?” he asked stiffly, trying to reclaim his arm. 

Harry’s eyes widened. “No! Damn, I’m bolloxing this up. No, I mean maybe we could...stay in?” 

Slowly, Severus smiled. “Perhaps.” 

~

“This all started because you dreamt about me?” Severus stroked Harry’s hair. “How...interesting.”

“Is that...okay?” Harry whispered.

“Naturally.” Severus hummed. “How was I in the dream?” 

“Hot.” Severus felt the curve of Harry’s smile as his face was pressed against his chest. “I couldn’t get enough of you. Although I must say, the reality was even better.” 

“Was it now?” Closing his eyes, Severus hummed. 

“Have you ever...dreamed about me?” asked Harry.

Severus smirked. “I may have entertained a fantasy or two.” 

“Brilliant.” Harry snuggled closer. “Will you show me sometime?”

Severus, almost asleep, smiled. “Most assuredly.”

~


End file.
